Demise
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: A long beep filled the room. It seemed as if it would never end. Like it wouldn’t, couldn’t be forgotten. It would have to be in our minds forever. ROBRAE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Weeeeee!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans.

You won't be coming back

I didn't get to say goodbye

I really wish I got to say goodbye

**Yellowcard, View From Heaven**

A long beep filled the room.

It seemed as if it would never end. Like it wouldn't, couldn't be forgotten. It would have to be in our minds forever.

"We lost him," the half-robot could barely let the words out of his mouth.

The us, other Titans fell silent. The ringing sound of the long beep still filled our ears.

"Find him again…" the Tamaranean didn't seem to get it. She wasn't crying at all, like she was expecting him to come back to life. "Friend, you said you have lost him…you will be able to find him again…yes?" Her eyes started to tear up, her fingers twisted into each other, hoping, praying.

"No, Star. I'm sorry," Cyborg started to disengage the wires on the boy lying on the bed. Blood was still on his chest, the knife that had killed him, lying on the bedside table.

"Your machines are wrong. Fix them…fix him…" she started to cry, like the hope that was in her spilled out of her eyes through tears. I could see that her life started to fall into pieces.

"DUDE! DON'T YOU GET IT? ROBIN'S DEAD!" the changeling shouted, startling Starfire. He punched the wall. Nobody has seen him like this before, other than the time Terra had died. These times in his life, he was actually serious.

I was the only one who was still silent, the only one who wasn't crying.

The Tamaranean Princess was on her knees; no one was there to comfort her, because her beloved had just died, her beloved and her lover.

All of us knew that there was something between them. Something that was often denied by our leader. He could not accept it, but she freely gave it to him, without even knowing she did. Someone like him would definitely need someone like her; a cheerful and happy person who would reflect on his serious and solid attitude. They were…the perfect couple.

The others left the room; they could not bear to stay within the four walls that contained the corpse of our leader, the boy wonder.

I walked slowly toward his bed. His skin was pale, his body cold. He was still wet with the rain outside, his hair plastered to his forehead. I absent-mindedly brushed a strand away from his forehead. For the first time, I felt the tears stinging my eyes. The sides of my lips twitched slightly, controlling the urge to spill out my sentiments.

I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows, still holding back the tears that I didn't want to give him.

My heart pounded in my chest. I felt as if I would collapse right there and then. Someone close to me was lying on the bed; his heart, not beating; his body, unmoving. It didn't feel right.

Ha. Of course it didn't. He's dead. That wasn't right at all. It could have been anyone else. Cyborg, Beastboy…Starfire…me… I wished it had been me. Then nobody would have to cry. Nobody cared, anyway.

The tears filled my eyes and I was fighting the impulse of them flowing down my cheeks. A few things suddenly exploded around me.

I swallowed hard, and then closed my eyes.

Something cold cascaded down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

I finally brought myself to speak.

"You know me more than anybody…" I recalled the scene. "Do you know that? I told you that before, I don't think you remember…"

I lifted my hand to cover my mouth. The tears ran down my cheeks, freely now.

More things were destroyed. It didn't matter at the moment. I know everyone would understand.

Silence filled the air, other than my muffled sniffs and wails. My hand fell on his chest, as if I was trying to find a heartbeat.

"I haven't told you this…" I paused for a moment. "But I fell for you…once, before."

I bit my lip; my other hand that was rested on the bed was clenched in a light fist.

"I fell for you…" I repeated. "But you didn't catch me…"

Silence.

"I wasn't expecting anything…but I hoped…wished…that you would somehow at least see me, not as a friend or as a demon, but as I saw you…

"After we defeated my father…I thought that there would be something different between us…but there wasn't"

I bit my lip.

I bent down to meet my lips with his. They were cold and wet with droplets of rain, but I didn't care about that right now. I broke our lips apart after a split second, knowing that I was taking something that wasn't meant to be mine. I was giving something of his, but was taking something that wasn't mine.

The hand that was rested on his chest traveled to the side of his face. I slipped my hand under the black rim of his mask. I slowly lifted it. My hand was shaking. I just wanted to see…even just a quick glance.

My hand stopped, half an inch away from his face…

No…no one was supposed to see. That was why he never took it off. If he wanted anyone to see, then why didn't he just show us?

It must be kept to himself... kept from me, at least.

I put it back, dismissing the thought.

I quickly brushed away my tears and headed out the door.

I left the room with a silent mutter…that no one could hear it. The only word audible was the name of that person, the name of THE person.

**Author's Note:** Weeeee!

Please review! Pweeti please! You can flame but please, it just want to flame the pairing, don't bother.

REVIEW! Weeee!


	2. Robin's Death

**Author's Note:** I in a bored-but-still-inspired-to-write-fics mood. Whatever mood that is…

I have decided to write an epilogue for demise. Go this idea from a book called Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold. One of the best books I have ever read. I encourage you to read it…though there are some parts which I would not advise you to read. It's still a great book, though! Fairly brutal, yet perfectly beautiful.

This fic occurs two days after Robin's death.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Teen Titans. Never did. Never will. I'm just writing this on account of the characters of the show are so cool, but still not mine.

It's been two days since Robin's death.

Me and the other titans gathered around the rectangular pit wherein the black casket descended from the ground we were standing on. All of us were in black. We wore our usual clothes, but in shades of black and gray. Cyborg, on the other hand, wore a tux.

I whispered my last words to Robin and kissed the petal of the rose, before it descended along with the corpse of the boy wonder.

Everyone else threw in their flower along with mine. Starfiire was the last one to let go of hers. She was new to this sort of earthly burial and she had to watch us before doing what she did.

Most of the people from Jump City had come to pay their respect to the loss of our friend.

I recognized some of the people who were there. Some were cops, but most of the people there were saved by the boy wonder himself.

The Titans East arrived only as soon as the ceremony ended.

The little girl, the one I had almost killed inside cardiac, went over to Starfire to give her a white daisy. She whispered something in the Tamaranean's ear that made her give a weak smile. She hugged the little girl, who, after that, trotted away toward her mother, waving goodbye to the Tamaranean princess. The red-headed alien had tears in her eyes once again. She wept silently.

A few people also went up to Cyborg and Beastboy. They were all saying "We're sorry for the loss," or "We express our deepest symphathies for the tragedy." Cyborg and Beastboy merely nodded then waved goodbye to the people who walked up to them. I could tell they knew no one who came to them, Except for Bumblebee who sat with Cyborg and cried with him, they actually knew. Beastboy was being comforted by Mas y Menos, who were trying to make him smile again, though they were both trying desperately not to cry, themselves.

Speedy went up to Starfire. Since he had a resemblance of Robin, when he went up to Starfire, for a moment, I thought he was Robin. Probably back from the dead? I dismissed the thought. Robin would never be able to come back.

Aqualad was the only person there who came up to me. Maybe it was just because he was feeling sorry for me that everyone just refused to go near the half-demon.

"Hey, Rae, I'm really sorry about what happened…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. He really did look like he was sorry.

"Me too," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears again.

"So…are you going to be okay?" he lifted my chin to make me look at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know," I replied, quickly wiping away the tears. "But I can handle it."

"Just let me know if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll let you know if I _want_ someone to talk to," the sarcasm slipped through my lips. I could not believe that after I had talked to a dead boy about my feelings for him, I could just push a live boy away who was trying to help me. It was probably a habit, but it made Aqualad feel worse about Robin's death, feel worse about coming near me. The guy was trying to help me and I give him sarcasm. Cheers for me.

He looked down, then started to walk away.

"Aqualad, I'm sorry," I said, just before he could walk away far enough to tune me out.

He nodded, "It's okay. I understand."

He said it, although at the moment, I knew he really didn't. No one knew.

"No you don't…" I whispered. I soon regretted saying it when I noticed that Aqualad had stopped dead in his tracks.

I found myself face-to-face with his dark eyes once more.

"Raven…you're not the only one here who lost a fried, so stop acting like you are. We all feel bad about Robin's death." I could sense the fury in his tone, but he kept it under a hushed tone.

I stopped to look at him again.

"Say it again." I whispered, the tears were coming back.

"What?" his face flushed, having made me cry. He was afraid that the whole city would be destroyed, all because he made Raven, the half-demon, cry.

"Robin's death… say it again."

"Rae…are you okay?" He walked over to place a hand on my shoulder. The tear began to fall, but nothing much happened. Only a few busted trees and gravestones. Nothing we can't replace.

"Say it again," I repeated. "It's just that everyone refers to it as 'a terrible loss' or 'a tragedy'."

He looked at me sincerely.

"I just really want someone to say it out loud to just get it all over with." I continued, the tears falling again.

"Robin's death…" he whispered.

"Thank you." I held out a hand in front of him, motioning him to stop for a while. "I think I'll be going home now."

He held me by the shoulders, then pulled me to a tight hug. "You're going to be okay." Now, it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I know," I said back, then went back to the tower on foot.

000

As soon as I got home, and into my dark room, I locked my door.

I could still remember him knocking on the metal door asking if I was alright.

Tears came flowing down my cheeks.

I could still remember him playing the loud music in his stereo and asking if he was disturbing my meditation.

Tears came flowing down my cheeks.

I could still remember him with Starfire…everywhere he goes.

More tears.

Him screaming Starfire's name.

More tears.

Him and Starfire, just talking.

More tears.

I fell down on my knees, and wrapped my cloak around myself. It was my comfort, my shelter.

I cried when I wanted to cry.

I screamed when I wanted to scream.

I called out his name when I wanted to call out his name.

And I felt good about it, even though nobody could hear me… at least, nobody alive.

**Author's Note:** This one was weirder than the last chapter…in my view. Yeah. But I did enjoy writing it. So now it's time for me to enjoy the fruits of my labor…so please REVIEW! If you want to flame the pairing…I laugh at you, so don't even bother trying.

Review!


	3. Crying in the Rain

**Author's Note:** Yet another chapter in the supposedly One-Shot fic, demise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Or the song.

I closed my eyes as the soft music echoed through the room. It was still the usual rock music that was played roughly two months ago when there were still five of us, most probably played by Starfire. Clearly, she had forgotten to turn it off again, or maybe she just wanted Robin's presence to be felt. I don't know…I, clearly, didn't like hearing his music. It gave the illusion that he was still alive, and I didn't like that. He was dead…and making him alive won't help us forget.

My eyes were still red and puffy from crying last night. My room was a wreck…almost everything was smashed, but not only because of my anger tantrums and the effect of my powers whenever I cry, but also because I smashed some things in there myself. Anything and everything that reminded me about our leader, I destroyed. I just had to control myself from smashing the rest of Robin's items in Starfire's room. I really wanted to erase him… completely.

In most moments, during the past few months, including just now…I thought about leaving the tower forever…even killing myself…but nothing could change what has been done.

I looked around my dark room, then sneaked into the bathroom. I splashed some water over my face, and checked if I looked anything like I poured my eyes out last night, and I was planning to do the same right now, just as I had all the other nights.

_**I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurtin' me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide**_

In the past two months, it had been sort of a ritual. Every rainy night, I would come out into the roof, and cry.

At least the rain would hide everything. It was my friend, just like my tears.

**_All my sorrow and pain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain  
_**  
I looked up into the starry sky, feeling the raindrops on my closed eyelids, and down my cheeks. I wasn't quite sure what fell down my cheeks…tears, or raindrops. It was very hard to tell, and that was the entire point of it.

_**If I wait for cloudy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you so  
Though the heartaches remain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain**_

I screamed hard…as hard as I could. Screaming my lungs out, and praying that he could hear me through the sky and the galaxies.

I managed to whisper something through my screams and tears. "Robin…"

I whispered his name, out of all the things I could say…that was what I said. It didn't help me forget, but it did help me. I don't know how…but it felt good. Even if it did bring memories.

_**Rain drops fallin' from heaven  
Could never wash away my misery**_

In the morning, when we continued our "fight for the good" I wouldn't acknowledge his death. I would always say "It's pointless to be upset" or "There's nothing more we could do", no matter how many times I said that lie. I just couldn't show them that I…the half-demon…had feelings for the boy wonder. Or had FEELINGS, for that matter.

_**But since we're not together  
I look for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see**_

I gritted my teeth, then poured my eyes out. The rain, washing the tears away as I looked up, to catch them with my face.

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again, to stop myself from saying it.

My eyes began to dry out, and my throat was sore with all the screaming. I took a final glance at the midnight sky, and walked into the tower again, acting like nothing had happened.

**_Some day when my cryin's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_**

"Friend…" I looked up to see Starfire. "Was it you who was screaming? Are you in need of-"

"No, Star," I passed by her. "I'm fine."

"Raven, we are all grieving for our lost friend…" she said. "Please, let us help you…"

"I'm not upset about anything…not anymore." I walked away again, from the helping hand of the Tamaranean princess. Just as I did all the others.

I don't want anyone to remind me about Robin…at least, just not right now. Maybe in a very long time…

**_I may be a fool but till then darling you'll  
Never see me complain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain_**

I'll do my cryin' in the rain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain 

Staff of:

HIDDEN ADOBO VILLAGE   
Anime » Naruto

It Ended In Tradgedy   
Cartoons » Teen Titans

Dusty's World   
Cartoons » Teen Titans

Uniting Loves   
Cartoons » Teen Titans

The Queen of Darkness   
Cartoons » Teen Titans

NejiTen stories archive   
Anime » Naruto

**Author's Note:** The shortest chapter of demise, I think. This one's kind of drably. Yeah…so…please review!


End file.
